Under The Moon's Light
by LavaHeart1997
Summary: Aizen's latest plan involves kids and hell. But it all went south. Now a new threat is riseing in Hueco Mundo... and the only hope is the kids and a hell born child who was planning this all from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Hueco Mundo. A vast sea of sand and nothingness. Divided into four areas. The Dead Forest, also know as the Graveyard. This place is full of dead and dying hollows. Former Espada Nnoitra Gilga, the Quinata Espada, has claimed this land for his own. The Desert Canyons. Here Coyote Starrk, the Primera Espada, and Tier Harribel, the Tercera Espada, have claimed this area as theirs. The Valley of the Dead. Here Maria Rose, a former Soul Reaper, part hollow and the Hell Born Guardian, Ulqauiorra Schiffer, the Cuarta Espada, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta Espada all live here. Maria has claimed this land as hers. And last is the Great Palace. Rose, Maria's twin sister, built this palace after the defeat of Sosuke Aizen at the hands of Ichigo Kurusaki one hundred years ago. Aside from Rose, Baraggan Louisenbairn, the Segunda Espada, Zommari Bureaux, the Septima Espada, Szayel Aporra Grants, the Octava Espada, Wounderwice Margera and Aaronier Arroruerie, the Novena Espada, all live in her palace. Working to take over not only Hueco Mundo, but also the Soul Society and the World of the Living.

Now time must turn back in order for time to go forwards. So please listen to how this place came to be so torn and full of new lives. A new generation of hollows. Ones without a mask or even a hollow hole. And to think, this was all Aizen's plan to win the Great War. But instead it ended his life. They children of the Espadas.

ONE HUNDRED YEARS AGO…

Maria Rose sat in the middle of what was a completely white room. Now it has black sharpie written all over the walls.

"There is only one way…" She said stuffing the sharpie into her black silk bra. She was given a set of cloths to wear but she refused to wear them, because they were white. So she sat in only her black bra and underwear. Her super long black hair spread around her. (It went to just below her knees) Her red lava colored eyes were focus on one area on the wall in front of her. It was the answer to Aizen's problem.

'Tell me how to form the perfect hollow! One without a mask or hole. I tried the Hogyoku and it allowed me to give them a human form, but that's not enough. I need more!'

The words rang over and over in her head. She rubbed her head and nearly missed the door opening.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. To what do you or Aizen want now?" She asked.

"Maria. Why haven't you gotten dressed?" The marble white skinned man asked. His shoulder length black hair flew in the wind that the door produced. His green eyes with the black tear marks running off of them stared coldly at the almost naked girl sitting on the floor.

"Because. They are white. I refuse to wear white." Maria said standing up.

"Is that so?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." She said.

"Hold on…" He said. Then he Sonidoed away. When he Sonidoed back, he had a set of black cloths in his hands. "Here."

Maria took the cloths and quickly changed into the black corset and black baggy pants.

"Thanks." She said.

"Did you find anything useful for Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I came up with only one solution." Maria said pointing to a circled spot on the white sharpie covered wall.

"Then Lord Aizen would like to see you." He said. "Follow me."

Maria followed Ulquiorra out of the room, down several long hallways to another room. Here Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen and Wonderwince Margera were all waiting.

"Lord Aizen. Maria has a solution for you." Ulquiorra said.

"Thank you Ulquiorra. You may leave," Aizen said. We all watched the marble man leave. "So tell me Maria, how do I get a perfect holloe?"

"There is no such thing as a perfect hollow, but I did figure out a way to make a hollow without the need for a mask or hole." Maria explained.

"Then do tell." Aizen said.

"Mate your Espadas." Maria said. "That simple."

"How do you figure that?" Gin asked.

"Carefully. Two hollow that mate would make a form that had no need to have a mask or hole because it was formed that way. It would be a full hollow but would look more human." Maria explained.

"Mate?" Aizen repeated. "The combined powers of two Espadas into one being would indeed prove very useful in the upcoming war."

"Indeed." Tosen said.

"But who to mate?" Gin asked.

"Let them figure that out on their own." Maria said.

"Gin. Call a meeting. Maria. Do what ever. But don't kill anyone here." Aizen said.

"Yes sir." Gin said.

"Whatever, Sosuke." Maria said walking out of the room. "It's a good thing mating season is upon this place huh?"

"Yes it is." She heard Aizen say as she closed the door behind her.

Maria walked around the halls for about five minutes before coming upon the training room.

"Why not?" She asked herself. She began training.

ELSEWHERE…

All the Espadas sat in their seats silently.

Ulquiorra sat with his hands in his pockets glaring at the bluenette sitting in front of him.

'Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez…' He thought. 'How can he be so hot yet be nothing more than trash?'

Said bluenette noticed his staring and raised an eyebrow. But there was a glint in his blue eyes that said he knew what the other was thinking.

'Ulquiorra…I know you want me…but you'll never get me...' He thought smirking.

"Good day everyone." Aizen said as he entered the room. Gin, Wonderwice and Tosen followed behind of him. No one said anything. They were all severed their tea as Aizen sat down. "As you all know mating season is upon us. And so I have decided to let Espadas ranked five and higher mate. If they so choose."

"Does it have to be with only those ranked five and higher?" The blond haired blue-eyed girl Espada asked. Tier Harribel.

"No." Aizen replied.

Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow and smirked inwardly. His emotionless face stayed.

'Grimmjow… watch out… you're mine…' He thought.

Aizen looked around the table and say a few glares. Coyote Starrk was staring at Harribel. Nnoitra Gilga was staring at Szayel Aporra Grantz out of the corner of his eye. And oddly to him, Ulquiorra glared across the table to Grimmjow.

'A most unlikely pair.' Aizen thought. 'But could give me a very powerful hollow. And knowing how faithful Ulquiorra is… I can have him kill Grimmjow Then I can kill him myself. So easy.'

'I'm fucked!' Grimmjow thought.

'Well… it will most likely be better than dreaming about it.' Starrk thought.

'He better be good.' Harribel thought.

'This could prove to be a very good experiment for me…' Szayel thought happily.

'Szayel won't be able to move for a week after I'm though with him.' Nnoitra thought.

'This should be fun to watch.' Gin thought. 'Very Fun…'

'Dismissed." Aizen said. All the Espadas left. Grimmjow running as far away as possible.

'The training hall should have someone to keep me busy and keep Ulquiorra off of me.' He thought.

He went down the long hallways , running at that, till he reached the training room.

'Great. She's here.' He thought. 'Well… at lest she'll keep Ulquiorra off me.'

'Sexta." Maria said taking notice of the bluenette's presence.

"Maria." He replied. "Wanna fight?"

Grimmjow already had Pantera half way drawn.

"Sorry Sexta, but Cuarta looks like he wants you." She said pointing to Ulquiorra who was standing in the door way behind Grimmjow.

Grimmjow froze for a moment before slowly turning around.

"Ulquiorra." He said looking at the marble white man. 'I will not let you just take me!' He thought gritting his teeth.

"Grimmjow. Come with me." Ulquiorra said.

"No." Grimmjow replied.

"Excuse me?" Ulquiorra asked.

"You heard me." Grimmjow hissed.

Suddenly Ulquiorra was in front of him. Their faces just inches apart.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice." Ulquiorra said grabbing both of Grimmjow's arms. Grimmjow tried to fight back but was no match for the stronger Espada. But he wouldn't let it show. "I see. So the hard way then." Grimmjow was about to say something but Ulquiorra's caught his lips.

Maria smirked at the sight of the two Espadas kissing.

'Hot.' She thought. 'But I should be taking my leave now' She left leaving a mad Grimmjow and a horny Ulquiorra.

'Damm her!' Grimmjow thought.

Ulquiorra noticed Maria leave and released Grimmjow's lips. But it was short lived for he reclaimed them just as fast as he let them go. Then he pushed Grimmjow to the ground without breaking the kiss.

'I won't let you… do this… Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow said breaking the kiss. He pushed Ulquiorra off of him and tried to run away. But Ulquiorra grabbed him and pulled him back to him.

"Now… that's a bad kitty." Ulquiorra whispered into Grimmjow's ear. He rubbed up against him making moan slightly. Grimmjow covered his mouth. Mad that he let himself be overpowered.

Ulquiorra removed his jacket and kissed his neck softly. Earning yet another moan. And a very loud purring sound as well.

"Just go along. You'll get less hurt that way." Ulquiorra said. His fingers glided down Grimmjows's chest. He traced Grimmjow's hollow hole witch earned him another moan.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth to a point to where he though his teeth where going to break. He hated himself for letting himself be taken. Especially by Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow let Ulquiorra remove his hand from his mouth and let Ulquiorra kiss him. He felt Ulquiorra's tongue rub up against his bottom lip. Now he had to make a choice. Go with Ulquiorra or fight it or get several hurt. Grimmjow felt the tongue again and let Ulquiorra in.

Grimmjow was push completely to the floor as Ulquiorra took off his own jacket. Grimmjow swallowed his pride and wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra. To him, Ulquiorra's cold skin felt good against his.

Ulquiorra dragged his tongue down Grimmjow's neck. Past his chest. Tracing his hollow hole. Down to the rim of his pants. Listening to Grimmjow moan the whole time.

"Open your legs." Ulquiorra said rubbing Grimmjow's lower abs.

"…Fine…" He purred a bit mad at himself. He spread his legs and Ulquiorra slid in between them.

"Good kitty." He said undoing Grimmjow's obi. He took off Grimmjow's pants and kissed him again. Grimmjow also undid Ulquiorra's obi and pulled off his pants. Ulquiorra broke the kiss and held three fingers to Grimmjow's lips.

Grimmjow took them in and got them nice and slick. Ulquiorra pulled out his fingers and kissed him again. He then circled Grimmjow's entrance before shoving one finger in.

Grimmjow moaned as he felt the finger go inside him. Another moan came as the second and third fingers were added.

Ulquiorra started to stretch Grimmjow. Then he removed his fingers and replaced them with his dick. He shoved in hard and heard Grimmjow call out his name.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Found you special spot kitty." Ulquiorra said. He pulled out and went back in hearing a mix of a moan and a purr coming from Grimmjow. Ulquiorra loved the sound.

Grimmjow put his hand on Ulquiorra shoulders and kissed him. Ulquiorra pumped a few more times before he knew that they were both gunna cum. Ulquiorra hit Grimmjow's special spot a few more times.

"I'm… Cumming!" Grimmjow said cumming over both of them. Ulquiorra came deep inside of Grimmjow and they both laid there for a few minutes.

"We gotta… get dressed…" Grimmjow said though heavy breathes.

"Yeah." Ulquiorra said removing himself and dressing himself. He watch Grimmjow dress with great interest.

"A picture lasts longer." Grimmjow said.

"Wish the sex lasted longer." Ulquiorra said.

"Try again later." Grimmjow said.

"I will." Ulquiorra said.

They left the training room and saw Maria standing off tot he side of the door. Almost frozen.

"Do ya think hell's talkn' to her' 'gain?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah." Ulquiorra said waving his hand in front if her face. "Best we leave her be."

"Wanna go to my room or yours?" Grimmjow asked.

"Mine." Ulquiorra said grabbing his hand.

"Ight." Grimmjow said following Ulquiorra.

Maria stood silently. Listening to Hell talk to her.

'What Aizen is planning will only be his down fall… Make sure all the kids stay with their parents… Aizen can not get his hands on any of them.'

"Yes." Maria said. "I will do as you say."

Then she walked away. Feeling that she had missed something.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks past and Maria noticed something that really everyone else didn't.

Grimmjow's hollow hole vanished.

And the weird thing is that not even Grimmjow noticed. Nor did Ulquiorra.

Maria did figure out why his hole was missing.

"He's pregnant." Maria said to Aizen who was sitting across from her at the table in her room. Gin sat next to her. Tosen was keeping Wonderwice busy on the other side of the room. "Along with Szayel and Harribel."

"Speaking of Szayel… what happened to Nnoitra?" Gin asked.

"Well after about a week of sex with Szayel… Szayel tried to eat him so… he ran away to the Graveyard all the way to the south of here." Maria explained.

"The Dead Forest?" Gin questioned.

"My best guess is that he wasn't ready to die yet." Maria said.

"Did you see him before he left?" Aizen asked.

"I saw him as he was leaving. He didn't look to go." Maria said shaking the images from her mined.

"Well Szayel was always the kind to do things with fair trade in them." Tosen said from across the room.

"Yeah we know that. But what was this so called 'trade' of his?" Gin asked.

"Give a life, take a life." Maria said.

"Of course." Gin said.

"Maria I want you to go out and kill Nnoitra. Since now he is no longer of any use." Aizen said.

"Sure." Maria said. 'I'm not going to do it but I'm hungry and I need to talk to him anyways…' She thought. Wonderwice came up and pulled on her arm.

"Take Wonderwice with you. He's been dying to kill something." Aizen said.

"Whatever." She said petting his head.

"Yea…" He said.

Maria waited for them to leave before following them out and locking the door.

"Come on Wonderwice." She said before walking towards the way out of Los Noches. Wonderwice followed eagerly.

Outside the wind blew the sand around fiercely. But that did not bother Maria. Wonderwice was trying to catch the sand but got nowhere.

"Come on Wonderwice. We have a long walk a head of us." Maria said starting though the vast sands of Hueco Mundo.

BACK IN LOS NOCHES…

"Aizen, do you really think that she'll kill Nnoitra?" Gin asked. "I mean she my not have her zanpakuto, Esqueleto, and Nnoitra might still be weak from being nearly eaten alive… But I still think that she'll be beaten in a head on fight."

"Gin, How long has she been alive?" Aizen asked.

"Well over 10,000 years sir." Gin answered.

"And how long has she gone without Esqueleto?"

"Half that time sir."

"So do you think she live now?"

"Of course sir." Gin said. 'But ever since her fight with Old Man Yamamoto she hasn't been the same. Like her powers were drained some what…' He thought thinking back to that day. 'Why didn't she just kill him? She had the power. Even with out Esqueleto.'

"Well Aizen that's one down Five more to go." Tosen said.

"The others can wait till they've given birth. Now we just wait and see what happens." Aizen said. 'And hopefully… no one will caych on to what I'm planning… Not even Maria and her all powerful Hell…'

What Aizen didn't know was that Hell already knew his plans and was already doing things to stop him and Maria was already putting the first part into action.

THE DEAD FOREST…

"This place always smeels of dead…" Maria said covering her nose. "It makes me so hungry. So…"

"Sick? Inhuman? Like killing yourself?" Nnoitra asked from behind her.

"Something like that." She said facing him. She almost puvked from th sight of him.

His face was bloody and almost all gone. She could see his skull and all the teeth marks from Szayel. His cloths were torn and blood. He looked like a walking zombie. He held Santa Teresa towards her. Ready to kill.

"Have you come to kill me?" He asked.

"I was told to but I will not kill you." Maria said.

"Then why are you and that dumbass here?" He asked. Wonderwice was busy trying to climb a near by tree.

"I'm here because Hell wants to prevent something from happening. And you're a part of it." Maria said.

"Hell huh? Then start talkn'." Nnoitra said.

Maria explained his part in Hell's plan. Nnoitra listened with great intreresr.

"So… just wait a hundred years. Maybe I'll get even stronger within that time period." Nnoitra said.

"One more thing." Maria said. "I have to remove your number."

"I see." He said. "I am no longer the Quinata Espada. Just make it fast." He put out his tongue and Maria removed the '5' from it.

"Good bye Nnoitra." Maria said before leaving.

"B-Bye…" Wonderwice said following Maria.

Maria led Wonderwice away from the forest to were she could feel a huge amount of hollows at.

'If we go back with out any blood on us then Sosuke will know we didn't kill him. So…' She thought standing in front of what looked like several hundred Menos Grandes. "Wonderwice. Kill."

Wonderwice's eyes got huge then he suddenly he was in the center of the huge mass killing. Maria saw blood fly everywhere. Maria saw one trying to get away but she went and stood in front of it.

"You're my dinner." She said knocking it down with just her reiatsu alone. Then she climbed onto it and began to eat it. Blood spilled onto her and onto the sand. The Menos yelled out and shot several Cero's at her but the all did nothing to her.

After five minutes she had eaten the whole Menos and Wonderwice was done killing the rest. They both had blood all over them.

"Come. It's time we returned to Sosuke." Maria said.

BACK AT LOS NOCHES…

"Welcome back Maria. Wonderwice." Aizen said as they enter the meeting room. All the other Espadas were in their seats.

"Who the hell did you two kill?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nnoitra." Maria replied in a cold voice.

"You actually killed him?" Szayel asked laughing a little.

"Explains all the blood." Harribel said.

"So your mission was a success?" Aizen asked.

"Yes." Maria said.

"Good." Aizen said. "Dismissed."

All the Espadas left and Maria went and cleaned her self off.

'This going to be a very long nine months.' Maria thought to herself. She was sitting on her bed in only her bra and underwear.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra came bursting into the room.

"What to you two need that involves me?" She asked covering herself with her blanket.

"Is he pregnant?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Bout time you figured it out." Maria said.

"Told ya Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow said.

"Then what happened to his hole?" Ulquiorra asked.

"When a baby forms, it forms in the stomach. And do to he laws of nature; his hole disappeared so the baby could form. My guess is that it will come back after you, Grimmjow, Give birth." Maria explained. "Is that all?"

"For now." Ulquiorra said.

"Then get the fuck up out my room! Both of you!" Maria said. "And next time… Fuckin' knock!"

"Can't make any promises." Grimmjow said. Then he and Ulquiorra left.

"So do ya think it will be a boy or a girl?" Maria heard Grimmjow ask as the door closed.

Maria laid down and went to sleep.

'Maria… The children are the future… Do not let Aizen… Have Ichigo kill him…' Hell spoke to her. 'A greater threat is coming…'


End file.
